Dynamis
Dynamis (デュナミス, Dyunamisu) is a member of Cosmo Entelecheia and had already fought alongside Primum and the Mage of the Beginning﻿ against Ala Rubra. Dynamis was first seen in chapter 187, just after Negi was struck down by Fate's stone spear. He is possibly a Demon; however, this has yet to be officially confirmed, as he might be just another shadow-user. Dynamis usually wears a mask and a cloak, hiding his face and appearance with it. History Ala Rubra & The First War Dynamis is seen as Ala Rubra encounters Cosmo Entelecheia at the Gravekeeper's Palace for the final battle. There, he fought against Albireo Imma and lost to him, evidenced by Imma's managing to come out of the battle relatively unharmed and being able to heal most of Nagi's injures before his battle with the Mage of the Beginning. Ala Alba & The Third War A similar-looking man appears later alongside with Fate Averruncus as Negi and Ala Alba travel to the Magical World. It turns out that Dynamis survived the battle at the Gravekeeper's Palace twenty years ago. He later attacks together with Tsukuyomi and a horde of summoned demons at Kurt Godel's gala. Kaede noticed him as he summoned his huge servant, but he goes after Nodoka, saying that she is too dangerous to be left alone with her artifact, Diarium Ejus. However, he underestimates his prey, and for a short time his Grand Master Key was stolen by Nodoka, who used it to get her and Kazumi to the emergency meeting place. He eventually catches up with them and reclaims the key. However, his arm and half of his lower body get sliced off by Setsuna as she comes to Nodoka's aide. Because of this, he is amazed by the new generation and tells them that he looks forward to the real battle to come. He is later seen completing the preparations for Fate's plan as Ala Alba is penetrating the Gravekeeper's Palace. After watching the happenings for a while, he states that no matter what anyone says, you get reminded of The Thousand Master when you see Negi's strength. Dynamis curses Kurt Godel and Takamichi for hunting the remaining members of Cosmo Entelecheia down like dogs after the war. He is upset by the thought that the once to proud and powerful organization now has to rely on little girls. As Negi and his companions reach the inner stairway hall of the Palace, Dynamis decides that its time to join the battle alongside Tsukuyomi and Fate's Ministra. Dynamis' rage about the happenings around the plan and Negi's sheer strength drives the man to the point where he reveals his true strength and engages Kaede and Negi in battle. Having been underestimated, he heavily wounds Negi. Negi then transforms using his Magia Erebea, and the consumed Negi manages to take Dynamis out. Dynamis states, however, that if Negi were to kill him now in this state, that Negi will forever fall into darkness and that it would be Cosmo Entelecheia´s victory. After Negi is in a half-dead state, he considers Negi as the only one to fight evenly with Fate and later laugh and gloat that his side is victorious only soon to be hit by Ku Fei's artifact. He soon explained about the Gravekeeper Palace and Asuna's location. He laughed again after hearing Ako mention about Asuna's ability making Natsumi's artifact useless when approaching Asuna and commented that she is correct. After Kaede's group left, Chisame asks Dynamis about Cosmo Entelecheia's origins and their boss's identity. After answering Chisame's questions, he commented Ala Alba's strategy and Natsumi's artifact. However, he said that Tertium is not the only Averruncus he revived with the Key. As proof, Sextum appears before them shocking Chisame's group. She then recover Dynamis and suffocate Chisame's group with her magic. Suddenly, Negi revives and defeat Sextum with one blow, suprising Dynamis. Moreover the Master of the Grave suddenly turn against them and restrain Dynamis' group's movements. After Negi and Fate's battle ended, they were suddenly attacked by the Mage of The Beginning. Dynamis soon emerges from the lava, congratulating Fate for "buying them time". With the revived Cosmo Entelecheia by his side, they overpowered Negi and Fate and when Secundum is about to finish them off, Evangeline appeared and stopped him. Dynamis was suprised seeing her but regain his confidence because his side still outnumbers them. Evangeline wonders about the connection between Mahora and the Magical World might be a mistake which confused Dynamis. Albireo Imma suddenly appears behind Dynamis giving him a lot of damage. He soon became annoyed after seeing Negi's reinforcements. When the battle begins, Evangeline begins chanting a spell which worries him. Using his Code of the Lifemaker, he forced summon the Ancient Dragon Vrkso Nagasya to fight back. However, Evangeline finished her chanting and cast her Endless White Nine Heavens spell on every enemy, freezing them and Dynamis for eternity. Spells/Techniques *'Ancient Shadow Magic' *'Powerful Summoning Curses' *'Melan Kai Sphairikon Desmoterion' (黒き牢球(メラン・カイ・スファイリコン・デズモテリオン), Meran Kai Sufarikon Dezumoterion,lit. Dark Spherical Prison) *'Kokū Eisou: Kanshu Hassatsu' (虚空影爪 貫手八殺, lit. Void Shadow Claws: Piercing Hands Of Eight Fold Slaughter) Appearances in other media ANIME FINAL Dynamis make a cameo appearance in beginning of the movie. UQ Holder! Dynamis appears in Chapter 139 of UQ Holder!. In the flashback five years after Asuna returned to the timeline where she started to felt asleep at Mars, along with Secundum, Nii and Septendecim was helps the Mage of the Beginning to fight against Negi. Trivia *Dynamis describes himself as "a defeated General who lost his Master, but a wretched puppet who has lived beyond his years", while going on to state about how he is yet to enact his master's long running plan. *Dynamis still looks very young from his face, considering how old he is supposed to be. If this comes from his possible Demon origin or from something else is unclear. *He is the only survivor from the First Generation of Cosmo Entelecheia. *When Negi uses Magia Erebea, he recognizes the technique and says it's an extention of his master's technique. This means that like Evangeline, Dynamis obtained some or all of his powers from the Mage of the Beginning﻿. *Considering that he wears essentially the same costume as the Master of the Gravekeeper's Palace, it can be implied that they are related (either by blood or perhaps by another organization besides Cosmo Entelecheia). If it is the former, then that would make him a distant ancestor of Negi as well. *Dynamis is one of only two characters in the animated series to not have his voice actor revealed. Category:Characters Category:Cosmo Entelecheia characters Category:Males